


An Unlikely Meeting

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gore, Implied/Referenced Genital Mutilation, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: Richard Trager and Eddie Gluskin have an unlikely meeting somewhere between the times of Outlast, and Outlast:Whistle Blower.TW's:  Noncon Elements, Sexual Violence, Gore, Mentions of Genital Mutilation, and NSFW





	An Unlikely Meeting

Dr.Trager had heard of Eddie’s work long before he actually took it upon himself to meet him. Long before the incidences that took place in the Asylum, and before he was stripped from his position in the Business Division, and thrown into that machine by that goddamn snake, Jeremy Blaire. So he knew who Eddie was. A sick son of a bitch who killed women before he was locked up, and the first of many guinea pigs for the Morphogenic Engine. 

So the news coming from the few mentally defective who make their way into Trager’s general line of detection and live is unsurprising. So Gluskin was taking any man he could and cutting their dick off? Pathetic. Uninspired. A bumbling oaf with a scalpel isn’t an actual surgeon (not that Trager himself is an actual surgeon), and never would be one. 

Still Trager can’t help his own curiosity. 

It isn’t hard to find Eddie. There’s rarely an instance in which The Groom leaves his self created sanctuary in the vocational block. The further down Trager goes, the closer to Eddie he gets, and a trail of body only seems to lead the way. It’s as if Eddie is specifically leading him there, like some sort of demented Hansel and Gretal. 

Trager sees multiple examples of Eddie’s “surgical skill” up close. A woman, a real one, Trager can tell by the mere fact alone the swell of her breasts are real, and not just sacks of flesh taken from a corpse and sewn to the chest in poor imitation of the real thing, likely, she was a nurse before the fall. Eddie had taken some form of instrument, a hand saw perhaps, or an actual motorized one, cut her from vagina to anus vertically, and through the stomach. This has been done so that her head, which had been sloppily removed likely with the same instrument used to cut her nethers, could fit in the new found opening. The corpses legs spread, the head between them, a mockery of the ‘miracle’ of life. 

The display pulls no emotional feelings from Trager, who only finds from it that his assumptions about Eddie to be confirmed. His cuts far too rough to be skilled medical hands, his knowledge of what he’s doing little to none. Although he wonders what this woman, again a real woman, a rarity in Mount Massive Asylum, did for the groom to decide to not only murder her, but to go as far as to mutilate her too. 

As far as Trager had heard, the mutilation was more for  _ creating  _ Gluskin’s bride. 

It’s no matter to him however. 

  
Still the Vocational Block is large. As Trager makes his way, unfrightened or deterred by any of the other variants he sees he’s yet to actually see his prize. The Groom is nowhere to be seen, and the doctor wonders, briefly, if someone had tipped him off. It was a win-win situation, after all, a game of cat and mouse didn’t bother Trager any, and the idea of striking fear into the heart of Eddie of all people sends a shock of excitement down Trager’s spine.    
  


_ “A bride…”  _

Speaks an unfamiliar voice, one that Trager can’t pinpoint the exact location of who it belonged within the room. 

**  
** **“A goat. For the groom. We’ll be safe for now. Another goat.”**

  
A different voice, or perhaps the same voice, pretending to be different. Trager tightens his grip on the shears in his hands.

  
He has no intention of allowing himself to become a bride. It’s Gluskin who will suffer. It’s simple, Trager will be the one to survive and he will go for Eddie like he does the others. Fingers first, then the balls, and then the tongue. 

-

Despite what Trager may think, the Groom is completely unaware that he’s being pursued. And in the odd chance that he would become aware of it, or even care, there would have to be a certain level of lucidity for Eddie to reach before he could actually form a plan about it. 

The damage the Morphogenic Engine did to Eddie’s psyche was immense, causing the man to consistently drift back and forth between the realm of reality and fantasy, leaving him, more often than not in fantasy. Eddie’s ultimate fantasy is a big happy family. The type of family Eddie himself never experienced both in his childhood, or in his time as a freeman before the Asylum. 

He makes up for lost time. As well as he can locked away, but there’s no shortage of brides, especially with added absence of doctors, nurses, and medication to keep him at bay. But so far they’ve all been whores. 

  
It’s not Eddie’s fault. No. He’s the perfect groom, the perfect husband. They were the ones at fault. Broken, diseased, whores the lot of them. Eddie did everything a good husband would. He took care of them, he even went as far as to clip the clip the imperfection between their legs, but were they grateful? No. Ungrateful sluts. 

But there is time. Eddie will have his perfect family yet. If it’s the last thing he does. 

There’s a charge in the air, a strange electricity, Eddie can feel it. It’s enough to make him stop entirely in his track, the dress design now ignored as Eddie once more rises to his feet.

His newest bride is near. What sort of gentleman would he be if he did not go to meet her?

-

  
It’s because of Trager that they finally meet. Lingering for far too long in the Groom’s abode, examining the dresses, and manikin’s that litter the small room. It’s what he had expected of the man, everything is like Trager had expected, from the seeming nonsense written beside his sketches of bridal gowns, to the blood stained mattress. Eddie has in no way surprised the doctor. 

But the doctor is surprised to find the man nearby, standing in the doorway, barely able to fit due to his large size, watching him with untrained, curious eyes. 

Trager goes to move, but that’s all that is needed to trigger Eddie into action. 

“Darling!”

_ Shit. _

Eddie is slow in his approach, as if he’s afraid of scaring Trager off. Perhaps he’d learned from his other ‘wives’ what approach worked best. But the approach doesn’t matter. Eddie only makes it three steps towards Trager before he stabs the shears directly into Eddie’s bicep. 

The Groom grunts in pain, but is far from stopped. He rips the blades from his skin, the blood spurting with it as he tosses the blades away, far out of Tragers reach. The blood quickly soaks through the already ruined dress shirt. Eddie reacts to the pain as one might expect, charging for Trager. 

It’s easy enough for Eddie to overpower Trager. Without a weapon, a scalpel or shears, he’s got no way to combat against the 6’2 brickhouse of man he’s currently tussling with. No Trager is an emaciated skeleton of man, and it’s simply far too easy for Eddie to grab the man, and begin to slam him against the nearby wall. It only takes two good hits of Trager’s skull against the concrete for the man to begin losing consciousness, a dangerous thing around a man like Gluskin. It doesn’t matter how much Trager fights to keep himself awake, another solid knock to the head, the blood it spills, and the resulting concussion is more than enough to knock him out completely. 

-

It doesn’t take long for Trager to wake. He immediately realizes he’s pinned, hands forced behind his back and kept in place by the cold steel of handcuffs. Not the kind of medical restraints one would expect, in his daze Trager realizes that Eddie must have taken them from a guard he had killed. 

He tries to buck his hips away to kick at the air, test how free his feet are, and he becomes painfully aware of the hands holding him by the hips, his now bare hips. That fucker had stripped him. 

“Dirty fuckin’ cock sucker!”

Eddie, naturally, doesn't take kindly to that. That quip results in him being once again shoved roughly to the wall, but this time Trager doesn’t lose consciousness. He doesn’t plan to take this easily, to allow Eddie to do whatever it is he wants, but he does know when to wait. At this point the more he provokes the man the more likely he is to have his brains splattered out against the concrete. 

So he settles limply against the stained mattress,the same one he had examined before being surprised by the groom, and bides his time. 

The Groom is shaving him, likely to make him into one of his ‘wives’ and the thought thoroughly repulses the doctor. He’s only lucky that Eddie hadn’t decided to go as far as mutilating him while he had been asleep. Still it’s not so much that Trager trusts the deranged man with a razor near his crotch at it is he truly, for the moment, has no other option.

But once the razor is put away, and it’s just the two of them, staring at one another in silence, Trager slowly makes his move. Sitting up slowly as to not trigger the other man into a fit of violence. 

Eddie is talking, to Trager, but more so, to himself, either aware of or uncaring of the fact Trager is beyond not listening to his monologue. 

“I’ll make an honest woman out of you yet, darling, just you wait and see. Our children- Oh our children will be perfect, beautiful. Don’t worry, I’ll protect them, I won’t let anything bad happen to them, not like what happened to…”

He trails off suddenly then, a new found tightness to his jaw, his body language changed. Perhaps if Trager had been paying attention to the senseless rambles leaving the mans mouth he would have noticed the change, saw the trigger of behavior before it was too late. 

He’s far too close for Trager to make a move without being noticed. Eddie begins to unbutton his vest slowly, almost as if putting on a show. Once it is gone, he moves to the dress shirt, and then to the makeshift slacks. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Trager finally objects as he sees the way Eddie’s finger fumble with the button keeping his pants in place upon his hips. 

“No need to be shy darling,” Eddie continues the removal of his pants, seemingly unbothered this time by Trager’s outburst, or at least, if he is bothered it’s not resulted this time in a violent outburst. 

What happens next is left a blur for Trager of fighting and limbs. It doesn’t matter how he struggles, for Eddie is bigger and stronger, and more than capable of pinning him to the mattress, thrusting into him like a horny animal. No preparation, no lube, although, it’s not as if Trager would have cooperated if Eddie had tried such a thing. 

The sex-The invasion of Trager’s body at the hands of Eddie does not last long, for the other man finishes quickly, deep inside him before pulling out. 

It’s odd, whatever fervor had overcome The Groom and cause him to act so violently sexual is now completely gone, the man sullen in quiet, saying not a word. He turns his back from Trager, even goes as far as to walk across the room away from him, still silent. 

So much so is he in his own head that it allows the doctor to stand on shaky legs.The only thing he can think of now is revenge. An eye for an eye. The Groom may have humiliated him, but Trager will have the last laugh. 

He’s careful as he finds the shears Eddie had taken from him, the sharpened blades simply discarded across the room. Still the beast that is Eddie Gluskin does not move from his corner, staring at the wall, now fully dressed, but almost catatonic. 

Richard Trager feels no sympathy for this man after what has transpired. He shows his malice in his next actions. Trager goes for the gold, stabbing Eddie in the back with the shears. His strike is aimed the blade going between the Cervical and Thoracic vertebrae. It’s enough to stun Eddie, enough to even possibly leave him paralyzed for a time. It’s all Trager needs to make his escape. 

He rips the blades from Eddie’s flesh as roughly as possible, wishing to only cause more pain to the already suffering man. 

Eddie falls as the blade is removed, rendered as predicted, momentarily paralyzed. He falls to the ground, one hand outstretched as he watches Trager leave, perfectly aware that the doctor will from then on out avoid the Vocational Block for good, and he will never see him again. 


End file.
